


Magneto … ist der Vater!

by DaintyCrow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Calm Down Erik, Erik Has Feelings, Humor, Light Angst, POV Tony Stark, Tony Is Not Helping, dadneto, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Es sind drei Wochen vergangen seit Sokovia. Die Avengers haben ihre Reihen erweitert, und jeder hat sich mehr oder weniger an den anderen gewöhnt. Alles scheint sich zu dem zu beruhigen, was für sie normal ist.
Außer dieser belanglosen Angelegenheit, was Wandas und Pietros Vater angeht, der sich zu Tode gesorgt hat, als sie verschwunden sind. (Charles, was meinst du damit, dass sie mit den Avengers gekämpft haben?!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magneto... is the father!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191977) by [Lunas_Little_Noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_Little_Noodle/pseuds/Lunas_Little_Noodle). 



> Nichts hiervon ist meins. Vielen Dank für die Erlaubnis, diese wudervolle Story übersetzen zu dürfen! :D

Es gab gerade Abendessen im Avengerstower. Wegen Terminkollisionen und anderen Verpflichtungen war es normalerweise unmöglich für sie, gemeinsam zu essen, aber die Macht von Captain Americas Enttäuschung wurde nur von der Macht der Enttäuschung von Steve Rogers geschlagen, und er bestand darauf, dass sie alle mindestens ein gemeinsames Essen „als ein Team“ hatten. Tony war bereit gewesen, es mit einem Lachen abzutun und und seinen absolut _grandiosen_ Plan ( _Danke_ , Steve) zu vollenden, weniger Koffein und fragwürdige, von Dummy zubereitete, Smoothies zu sich zu nehmen. Aber dann hatten die Psychologen von SHIELD (diese armen Menschen) Steve zugestimmt, also wurden Essen mit dem Team zu einer regelmäßigen Sache.  
Es war nett, auch wenn er es nur ungern zugab. Aber mit den anderen am Ende des Tages gemeinsam zu Essen war ein guter Weg, um abzuschalten, und sich zu entspannen, während man die Gesellschaft guter Freunde und das Essen genoss. Dazu kam noch, dass es seine allgemeine Gesundheit verbesserte, was JARVIS glücklich machte. Oder es hätte ihn glücklich gemacht.  
Aber gut, es machte Pepper glücklich.  
Also, ausgenommen von der Zeit während Missionen, SHIELD-Pflichten, und anderen unvorhersehbaren Umständen, aß das ganze Team gemeinsam zu Abend. Seit Sokovia waren drei Wochen vergangen, und sie alle begannen schließlich, zu genesen. Pietro und Wanda waren noch immer ein wenig desorientiert, hatte er bemerkt, aber sie schienen es gut aufzunehmen. Pietro hatte endlich seinen Aufenthalt in Chos Behandlung beendet, armes Kind, und jetzt genoss er seine erste Mahlzeit bei voller Gesundheit, und warf Erbsen in Richtung seiner Schwester. Im Gegenzug lud Wanda schweigend ihre Möhren auf seinen Teller. Pietro bemerkte sie für beinahe drei Minuten nicht, bevor es schien, als würde er merken, wie orange sein Teller inzwischen war. Er warf seiner Schwester einen wütenden Blick zu und schob alle Möhren zurück auf ihren Teller, und die ganze Aktion begann erneut.  
Clint seufzte, sah aus, als würde er es zutiefst bereuen, nicht auf der Farm seines Bruders geblieben zu sein. Er packte Pietros Hand und drückte sie zurück auf den Tisch, als dieser versuchte erneut auf Wanda zu zielen, bevor er Wandas Grinsen mit einer unbeeindruckt hochgezogenen Augenbraue bedachte. Sie hörte auf, doch sobald Clint sich zu Natasha drehte, begannen die beiden sofort von Neuem. Gott war Tony froh, dass er niemals Kinder gehabt hatte (die Kindereien des Teams nicht eingerechnet, denn ehrlich, wenn irgendjemand sie erziehen musste, dann war es Steve).  
Apropos Steve, er unterhielt sich leise mit Sam (der in der letzten Woche _endlich_ damit einverstanden gewesen war, Tony einen Blick auf seine Flügel werfen zu lassen). Vermutlich über Bucky. Aber Robocop konnte bis nach dem Essen warten – immerhin würden die beiden morgen wieder rausgehen, um nach ihm zu suchen. Das sagte Tony ihnen auch.  
„Tony-“, begann Steve, aber was auch immer er hatte sagen wollen, wurde unterbrochen von den sich, mit einem leisen Pling öffnenden, Aufzugtüren. Augenblicklich waren sie alle in Angriffsbereitschaft, Ultron noch immer frisch im Gedächtnis. Steve sah ihm von der anderen Seite des Tisches aus in die Augen, und Tony nickte, bereitete sich darauf vor, die Ringe um seine Handgelenke, die er inzwischen immer anbehielt, sofort zu aktivieren. Natasha und Clint waren auf den Füßen, Widow bereit loszulegen und der Bogen gezogen. Bruce atmete tief durch, während Thor Mjolnir hob, und Vision hatte begonnen, leicht zu schweben. Wanda und Pietro sahen leicht verwirrt aus, aber Wandas rote Magie (nicht Magie!) umgab ihre Finger, und Pietro vibrierte an Ort und Stelle.  
Dann lief ein Mann durch die offenen Türen, einen Fedora tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Das Haar, das Tony sehen konnte war braun, und er hatte einen Schildkrötennacken und eine Lederjacke schmückte seine große, leicht magere Gestalt.  
Pietro wurde so still, wie Tony ihn nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und Wandas Magie ( _nicht_ Magie!) schaltete sich ab. Beide sahen beinahe … krank aus? Tony drehte sich halb zu Steve, und fand sich in einem ebenso verwirrten Blick wieder.  
„Scheiße“, hörte er Wanda flüstern, und sein Mund klappte auf. Keiner der beiden Zwillinge hatte je geflucht, während ihres Aufenthaltes hier (auch wenn Pietro aussah, als fluchte er die meiste Zeit innerlich). „Scheiße“, wiederholte sie. „Fuck. Pietro-“  
„Funktioniert nicht“, flüsterte er zurück. „Er wird einfach später auftauchen.“  
„Fuck.“  
Tony konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Mann, der sich, abgesehen von diesem einen Schritt aus dem Fahrstuhl heraus (der jetzt geschlossen war, wie ein Teil von ihm bemerkte), nicht bewegt hatte. Sein Mund war nun sichtbar, und er war wütend verzogen. Dann sah er zu dem Tisch auf, und das Licht schien auf sein Gesicht.  
„Magneto“, fauchte Natasha, aber Tony bekam es nur halb mit, über das Aufheulen des Repulsors, der in seiner Brust zu Arbeiten begann, und außerdem war er damit beschäftigt, innerlich aufzuzählen, wie viel Metall er in diesem Moment am Körper trug. Metall, das er zum Leben brauchte (wie den Arc Reactor, fuck, der Arc Reactor! War der überhaupt Metall? Ja, nein, ja, nein, scheiße! Es war ein Elektromagnet, es würde so oder so beeinträchtigt werden. Fuck, nein, nicht wieder, nicht noch mal, niemand würde ihn je wieder in die Finger bekommen-)  
Magneto schien Natasha nicht zu bemerken (und wo war das rote und lilane Outfit geblieben, das er normalerweise trug? Wenn er versuchte sie anzugreifen, dann wäre er doch sicherlich besser in einer Rüstung gekommen), und starrte stattdessen genau zu Pietro und Wanda. Clint positionierte sich selbst so, dass er sie besser verteidigen konnte, wenn es dazu kommen würde. Pietros Hand begann sich zu bewegen, war so schnell, dass sie lediglich ein unscharfes Bild abgab. Wanda schien zu versuchen, sich selbst so klein wie nur irgend möglich zu machen. Was hatte Magneto diesen Kindern _angetan_?  
„‚Zwei Monate‘“, sagte Magneto, offensichtlich jemanden zitierend. Tony und Steve tauschten wieder einen verwirrten Blick aus. Pietro zuckte zusammen. „‚Nur zwei Monate, um Europa zu erkunden‘, habt ihr gesagt. ‚Ein Gefühl für die Kultur kriegen‘, habt ihr gesagt.“ Seine Lippen schienen sich bei den nächsten Worten zu verziehen, und Wanda zuckte ebenfalls zusammen: „‚Eure Wurzeln erkunden‘, habt ihr gesagt.“ Magnetos Stimme wurde nicht lauter, aber sie schien mit jedem Wort intensiver und gefährlicher zu werden. Clints Hand schloss sich fester um seinen Bogen.  
„Also wo“, fuhr er fort. „-wart ihr-“ Er machte eine Pause, und alle im Raum wurden noch angespannter. „-für die letzten _zwei Jahre_?!“  
Pietro und Wanda zuckten definitiv zusammen, während Tony seine Verwirrung auf dem Gesicht jedes anderen hier wiederfand. Selbst bei Natasha, obwohl diese ihre Gesichtszüge schnell wieder unter Kontrolle bekam, und sie wieder nur das antrainierte Desinteresse zeigte.  
Wanda und Pietro sahen einander an, bevor Wanda zögerlich einen Schritt nach vorne trat. Clints Griff festigte sich sogar noch mehr um seinen Bogen, und er schien sich vor sie stellen zu wollen, bevor er es sich offensichtlich anders überlegte. Wanda sah zu Pietro zurück, bevor sie sich wieder Magneto zuwandte. „Nun“, sagte sie zögernd. „Wir … wir-“  
Magneto unterbrach sie. „Habt ihr auch nur _irgendeine_ Ahnung, wie _besorgt_ ich war?!“ _Was?_ Tony sah zu Steve. „Ihr habt nicht angerufen, ihr habt nicht geschrieben, nicht ein Brief, nicht eine Postkarte. Sogar ein _Rauchzeichen_ , als seien wir so primitiv wie Menschen, wäre wenigstens _etwas_ gewesen.“  
„Aber wir waren in Europa“, sagte Pietro. „Du hättest ein Rauchzeichen nicht sehen-“  
„ _Nein_ “, sagte Magnete, unterbrach Pietro und hob eine Hand. „ _Lass es_. Ich will keine Entschuldigungen. Ich will Erklärungen.“  
Der Fahrstuhl gab ein weiteres leises Pling von sich, und ein weiterer Mann kam heraus, dieser in einem Tweed-Blazer, mit zerzausten braunen Haaren und in einem Rollstuhl, den Tony augenblicklich auseinander nehmen wollte. „Erik“, meinte er strafend, und redete er mit Magneto? „Sie können es dir nicht sagen, wenn du sie nicht einmal sprechen lässt.“ Die Worte waren freundlich gesprochen, doch sogar als ein Teil der Anspannung Magnetos (und was sollte überhaupt dieses ‚Erik‘?) Schultern verließ, wurde er aufgewühlter.  
„Ich habe sie sprechen lassen, Charles“, sagte er, und der ganze Tisch schien gleichzeitig zu verstehen, dass der Mann in dem Rollstuhl Charles Xavier sein musste – Professor X, der _Telepath_.  
„Das hast du nicht“, erwiderte Xavier gutmütig. Tony fühlte sich, als hätte er irgendwo einen Schritt verpasst.  
„Ja, hast du nicht“, murmelte Pietro und Xaviers Aufmerksamkeit lag augenblicklich auf ihm.  
„Nun, jetzt hast du die Möglichkeit, Pietro“, sagte er freundlich. Pietro zuckte zusammen, als Magneto herumwirbelte, um ihn erneut anzusehen, und er sah zu Wanda. Abgesehen von einem mitfühlenden Ausdruck bekam er keinerlei Unterstützung von ihr; geschwisterliche Loyalität war auch nicht unendlich, wie es schien, und Wanda sah ganz offensichtlich nicht danach aus, als würde sie sich für Pietro selbst den Wölfen zum Fraß vorwerfen.  
Er schluckte, und sah zurück zu Magneto. „Zuerst waren wir wandern, weißt du, alles war normal und okay und großartig und so ein Mis- Zeug“, korrigierte Pietro eilig, als Xavier eine Augenbraue hob. „Aber als wir durch Sokovia kamen … sind wir in dieser Stadt geblieben …“ Der Normalerweise so redselige Pietro schien keine Worte zu finden.  
„Da waren diese Männer“, sprang Wanda ein, hatte sich anscheinend dafür entschieden, ihrem Bruder ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen. „Mit Hydra-“ Xaviers Gesichtsausdruck wurde gezwungener, während Magnetos Gesicht sich verzog. Tony fühlte ein Ziehen in seiner Brust, und für eine Sekunde bekam er Panik, und Visionen davon zu Magneto gezogen zu werden schlichen sich in seinen Kopf, bevor es wieder aufhörte. Die andren am Tisch schienen genauso beunruhigt wie Tony, aber Wanda und Pietro schienen es nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben.  
„Sie – haben Tests, und Experimente gemacht-“ Wanda atmete inzwischen schneller. „-wie schnell Pietro rennen konnte – und was ich tun könnte-“ Ihre Augen schlossen sich, und ihre Magie ( _nicht Magie, verdammt!_ ) verdichtete sich wieder um ihre Finger. „Sie haben uns – einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen“, flüsterte sie, aber in der plötzlichen Stille schienen ihre Worte viel lauter. „Sie haben uns dazu gebracht, dass wir dachten wir seien aus Sokovia – dass Mr. Stark unsere Eltern getötet hat – dass wir uns freiwillig für einen Vorgang gemeldet haben, der uns unsere Kräfte gegeben hat-“ Sie unterbrach sich selbst mit einem Keuchen, und sie drehte den Kopf in Richtung Tisch. Pietro war an ihrer Seite, klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. Steve sah genauso geschockt aus, wie Tony sich fühlte, während Clint aussah, als wolle er auf etwas einschlagen.  
Pietro sah zurück zu Magneto, einen Arm um Wanda geschlungen. Sie weinte nicht, aber ihre Augen waren rot umrandet und wässrig, und sie lehnte sich schwer gegen Pietros Seite. „Der Rest:-“ Er zuckte allumfassend mit den Schultern. „-Wir haben die Avengers bekämpft und einem bösen Roboter geholfen, und dann haben wir einen bösen Roboter bekämpft und den Avengers geholfen.“  
Wanda schnaubte leise in seine Schulter, und der erbarmungslose Blick in Magnetos Augen wurde sanfter. „Kommt her“, meinte er, und augenblicklich hatte Pietro Wanda und sich selbst neben Magneto positioniert. Dann schlangen die Beiden ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper, und er hielt sie fest, als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen, und beinahe, als könne er sie vor allem in dieser Welt beschützen. Hä? Xavier bedachte die drei mit einem stolzen Lächeln. Es _war_ eine berührende Szene, aber …  
„Entschuldigung“, Tony hob seine Hand und ignorierte den bösen Blick, den Magneto ihm zuwarf. Er war gewohnt an solche Todesblicke (war das nicht eine traurige Wahrheit seines Lebens?). „Aber woher genau kennen die Zauber-Kinder hier Mr. Magnetismus?“ Der Todesblick wurde noch intensiver, aber Xavier kicherte leise. Magneto unterbrach seinen Blick, um zu Charles zu sehen, ein verwundeter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Weil sie meine Kinder sind, natürlich?“, sagte er, hob eine Augenbraue.  
Was? _Was?!_  
Steve hatte seinen Mund geöffnet, aber kein Ton kam heraus. Sam neben ihm betrachtete einen Baum, und schien es ganz gut aufzunehmen. _Wie?!_ Pietro und Wanda – die nicht einmal aus Sokovia kamen! – waren die Kinder des verdammten Mutantenterroristen Magneto.  
„Aber …“ Clint machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung. „Habt ihr nicht unterschiedliche Nachnamen?“ Tony hörte auf zu versuchen Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den dreien zu finden und sah zu Clint, der sogar tatsächlich aussah, als würde er es ernst meinen. Natasha verpasste ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Au! Nat, _warum_?“  
Sie bedachte ihn nur mit einem unbeeindruckten Blick. Er zuckte zurück.  
Magneto hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Pietro und Wanda zugewandt. _Seinen Kindern_. Er musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß, mokierte sich über einen Kratzer, den Wanda hatte und über Pietros neu verheilte Haut. Tony wollte beinahe lachen: Wer hätte wissen können, dass der große, böse Magneto eine schlimmere Mutter-Henne wahr als Clint.  
„Oh mein Gott“, flüsterte Bruce. Xavier schnaubte und winkte ab als Magneto zu ihm sah.  
„Charles …“, meinte er warnend, eine Drohung von Ich-bin-so-durch-mit-diesem-Mist in seinem Ton mitschwingend.  
„Entschuldige, alter Freund“, sage Xavier, noch immer mit der Hand abwinkend. Seine Augen leuchteten, als er zu Magneto sah.  
Pietro und Wanda sahen sich an, und sahen sehr bewusst _nicht_ zu dem Tisch. Thor hatte inzwischen seinen Hammer abgelegt, und schien zu überlegen, ob er einfach wieder zu Essen beginnen sollte. Steve sah aus, als hätte man ihn auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, während Natasha und Clint eine Diskussion in ASL führten. Vision schien zu versuchen, das alles in sein Weltbild einzuarbeiten, aber es sah nicht so aus, als würde es funktionieren.  
„Lasst uns gehen“, sagte Magneto, und alle Köpfe fuhren wieder in seine Richtung.  
„Aber-“, sagte Wanda.  
„Aber-“, sagte Steve zur gleichen Zeit.  
„Kein Aber“, unterbrach Magneto sie. „Seit zwei Jahren hat niemand euch gesehen, junge Lady. Wir waren so besorgt, und jetzt seid ihr endlich zurück, und ihr wollt nicht alle wiedersehen?“  
„Na ja, nein, aber-“  
„Dann ist es abgemacht.“  
„Dad, wir sind Teil der Avengers, wir können nicht einfach-“, begann Pietro.  
„Zwei _Jahre_ “, wiederholte Magneto. „ _Zwei Jahre!_ Ihr beide ‚könnt nicht einfach‘ _egal was_ für weite sechs – mindestens!“  
Wanda und Pietro warfen sich einen Blick zu, und sahen dann wieder zu Magneto. „Heißt- Heißt das, wir haben Hausarrest?“  
„Was sonst?“, meinte Magnete.  
„Aber wir konnten uns nicht-“  
„Es gab keine-“  
„ _Zwei Jahre!_ Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass es nicht _zwanzig_ Jahre Hausarrest sind.“ Xavier rollte ein Stück zu Magneto.  
„Erik, wirklich-“  
„ _Wir sind zwanzig-_ “  
„ _Zwei Jahre-_ “ Magneto unterbrach sich selbst. „Nein, das steht nicht zur Diskussion. Ihr beide habt Hausarrest, und dabei bleibt es!“  
Bruce hüstelte, aber niemand schenkte ihm Aufmerksamkeit. „Trotzdem _sind_ wir Teil der Avengers-“, begann Wanda, und sah zurück zu dem Tisch für etwas Beistand. Tony wünschte sich fast, dass er Popcorn hätte.  
„Die Avengers haben auch vorher schon großartig ohne euch überlebt“, sagte Xavier, und legte eine Hand auf Magnetos Ellenbogen. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie auch jetzt großartig ohne euch zurechtkommen.“  
Wanda und Pietro schienen in sich zusammenzusacken, bevor sie sich zu Magneto drehten, der ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf seinen Lippen hatte. „Pietro, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?“, fragte er, und eine Sekunde später standen zwei große gepackte Koffer zu ihren Füßen.  
„Hey, wartet mal-“ Steve schien endlich seine Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben, aber die drei liefen inzwischen zum Fahrstuhl, und hörten gar nicht zu. Xavier nickte zu den Avengers, bevor er ebenfalls in den Fahrstuhl fuhr. Sie konnten lediglich noch ein paar letzte von Magnetos Worten hören, bevor die Türen des Aufzugs sich schlossen.  
„-ein perfektes, gutes, _Mutanten_ -Superheldenteam zu Hause, wenn es euch so viel bedeutet-“  
Die Türen schlossen sich, und der Raum war mucksmäuschenstill. Die Teller vom Essen lagen unbeachtet auf dem Tisch, Erbsen und Möhren noch immer dazwischen verteilt.  
Steve drehte sich zu Thor. „Erinnerst du dich an diesen Asgardischen Met von dir?“, fragte er. Thor nickte, ein leichtes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.  
Steve, dachte Tony, hatte _genau_ die richtige Idee.

**Author's Note:**

> Eine weitere Sache, die Magneto während der vermutlich schrägsten Fahrstuhlfahrt jemals gesagt hat war etwas wie: „Warum wart ihr überhaupt in Sokovia, wir haben dort nicht einmal Familie – nein, wenn ich sage wir sind nicht aus Sokovia, dann meine ich eigentlich, es hat _bis 1949 nicht einmal existiert, Pietro _.“  
>  Und was Bruce sich hat hüsteln, und Charles hat lachen lassen war genau ‚Warte – Oh mein Gott, Magneto ist ihr _Dad – Oh mein Gott, **Dadneto‘**___


End file.
